


Ogre Okāsan's Lesson

by SPARTAN047



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: F/M, Monster Girl Encyclopedia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARTAN047/pseuds/SPARTAN047
Summary: You have been naughty and always played truant, or dodged detention to get your own way. Ogre okāsan will put an end to this, you disobedient boy.





	Ogre Okāsan's Lesson

_Inspired from a comment by Flodoomable on the Ogre page._

_Ogre mommy spanking her rowdy son. XD_  
_Oh boy, hehehe_

_NOTE: This is a short one-shot of an ogre stepmother, or if you wish, real mother spanking her son for being naughty at school. It isn’t a request, just a thought of a fetish I’ve had for quite a while._

_The bikini your okāsan in the story is the Norimaki bikini from Dead or Alive Xtreme 3, for those of you who know about it._

 

  


Fetishes: spanking, handjob, femdom, incest/pseudo-incest

Tags: monster girl, monster girl encyclopedia, ogre

  
  


You walked into your home nervously, checking for signs of life. All was quiet. Good.

You couldn’t stand it if your mother saw your report card or the new note you got from the teacher for climbing the walls. This definitely wasn’t worth it.

You crumpled up the note your teacher gave you and held it in your hand as you sneaked up the stairs to your room. You couldn’t afford to let your mum see you, or all was finished. You quietly tiptoed up to your room and opened your door. You walked in and shut the door, leaning back against it with a relieved sigh. You fist-pumped and staggered backwards to your bed, falling on your back and smiling as you shut your eyes.

No one was catching you today. Not this time.

You opened your eyes with a dopey smile on your face, looking up to see the ceiling. You could lie there for hours and stare at it without a single thought running through your head. Laziness was your virtue, and idleness was your superpower. If there was no penalty, you could do it all day and night at school, too. Why the hell did schoolteachers have to put those bullshit rules in place? They kept saying that playing sports didn’t make you Ronaldo or Brett Lee, and gambling didn’t make you Chris Ferguson. Yeah, right. It’s not like going to school made you Einstein.

The ceiling was a beautiful green today, and it was even staring back at you. Maybe you could talk to it. Talking quietly to yourself was something you had grown accustomed to since you couldn’t chatter with your friends while in class, and you were addicted to sharing a new video game review or a synopsis of the latest movie you’d seen and discussing it in front of everyone, even those who weren’t interested.

You smiled up at the ceiling, wondering if you should start talking now or wait until you had a clear picture of what you wanted to discuss in mind. It was strangely odd, having a face painted on a ceiling which was mint green, and it even showed a neck and shoulders extending downwards. You leaned your head back and looked to see where it ended. Strangely, the painting extended even further to wide shoulders and a large, dangling pair of breasts which were covered with a silk robe. The painter who redid your room must’ve had some skill. You flipped over onto your front, and stared at the rest of the picture. It showed a taut abdomen extending into extremely long, powerful legs, and the feet were visible emerging from the bottom of the robe. 

You look up into the face again, confused at how an entire green being fit on your ceiling. 

The face on the painting changed its expression. It gave you a smile full of promise and yet was a little malevolent. Shocked, you jerked back and almost fell off the bed. No painting was alive! Unless they created some method of making holographic GIFs on a wall. Even then, it should’ve taken years!

The figure reaches out its arms and grabs your shoulder, its grip like steel. You struggle and squirm away from it, understanding and a growing fear in your gut as the humanoid grabs your other shoulder and heaves you on the bed. It sits down on the bed opposite you and grabs both your hands, wrenching the note out of them. 

‘Hello there, son,’ smiles your ogre okāsan, holding the note in front of her face and smoothing out the wrinkles. She reads it, her smile growing as her eyes travel further down the paper. And you know exactly why, despite the note being how you cut the entire middle day of classes by wandering around school and hiding in the bathrooms.

She had a good excuse to punish you for what you did. Like she did to your otōto. Regularly. You’d heard the slaps and screaming of slight pain, as well as pleasure from his room when you’d walked past it on occasion. And it was always at the times when he was sent back early from school or got a note from the teacher too, so you knew what was happening to him.

So far, you had escaped by being sneaky and disposing of the notes before you reached home, or taking them out of the letterbox and tossing them in the trash. Today was a mistake since you thought no one was home, and you felt it was safer to toss the note in your own waste-paper basket. You should’ve dropped the damn thing in the main garbage bin, it would be a lot harder to find anyway.

Your okāsan chuckles as she dragged you over to her, holding your wrists firmly and giving you an almost malicious smile. You gulped audibly, knowing that you had no chance of escaping and she was about to have her own lewd, evil way with your body.

She tosses you on the bed face down, and then leaps of the bed to reach the door. The lock clicks, and you know you last chance of getting out just vanished since the windows are always barred to prevent other horny mamono from getting in. You cowered on the bed, sitting up on your elbows and staring at your okāsan as she threw off her robe and began walking towards you. You couldn’t help but stare at the outfit she had on. It was as if she had prepared for the day you would screw up. She was wearing a thin strip of black cloth across her breasts, leaving her shoulders bare and fastening at the back. Her thong is so tiny it might as well not be there, just a triangle covering her pussy and two thin strings across her waist and splitting her fresh-looking, minty ass cheeks apart.

‘Do you like what you see, musuko?’ smiled your okāsan as she walked towards you, swinging her hips a little and turning around to show you her large ass. She wiggled it a little before your eager eyes, then turned around to show you her front again. She placed her hands on her hips. ‘But I think it’s not my ass which needs a little looking at. It’s yours.’

You gasp at her revelation and leap up, running across the bed intending to jump over her head and then get to the door. The element of surprise might work here, since you weren’t as fast as your mum. You just might be able to get to the door and unlock it if she didn’t expect you to leap over her head. You were pretty athletic. It’s how you got away from the (human) teacher who said she would punish you in detention one afternoon. Not wanting to stay bored out of your mind in school even after three o’clock, you slipped out and scaled the school’s wire fence even as she was below yelling at you to come back, and then leaped down to the other side without a scratch. You waved cheekily to your teacher as you left, sniggering as she kept screaming from inside the school boundaries saying she’d have you expelled for that. At least take a picture or two, honey.

None of these were an option with your okāsan. She was faster and stronger than you, and doubly athletic. If you could scale fences, she could scale buildings. You could leap high, she could leap over a ten-storey building and then walk all the way to the one across on a tightrope. You couldn’t match that ... yet.

You reached the edge of the bed and pressed your foot on it, preparing to leap. You focused all your energy into the jump and pushed off the edge, lifting your legs up in the triple jump hopathon position. You sailed through the air, your hips and legs raised above your mum. Ha! You were going to make it!

At least, that’s what you thought before your seven-foot okāsan reached out and calmly grabbed you around your knees. She quickly flipped you around and pushed you on your butt, sending you flying back to the bed. You flailed your arms and legs as you sailed through the air. No! Not the bed! Not the fucking bed!

You landed exactly where you didn’t want to with a thud and a couple of bounces. You rolled over and almost got to your feet, but your okāsan was already on top of you, laughing softly. She grabbed you around the waist and turned you over, and then dropped you. You landed across her lap with your butt sticking up in the air just like she had wanted. She dropped her hands to your ass and rubbed it, licking her lips eagerly.

‘P-please, okāsan,’ you gasped, knowing you weren’t about to get free for quite some time. ‘I-I didn’t mean to do that, I didn’t mean to hide things from you. I know I’ve been naughty, but please don’t punish me. I won’t do it again.’

‘Oh, guilty conscience, dear son?’ laughed your mother. ‘I already know all about it, trust me.’ She pulled out a little box from thin air, and turns it over. Your face turned pale as several bits of paper dropped out of it. They were the torn-up notes from your teachers, your report cards, test results, and pretty much everything you’d withheld from her. You couldn’t believe it.

‘How-how did you –‘ you pleaded weakly. You knew you were more screwed than ever.

‘Mothers always find out, darling son,’ replied your mother, patting your bottom. ‘I know everything you’ve been hiding from me, and you’ll get retribution for every last one. Not just this.’ She holds up your latest note and tosses it to the floor, a sad smile crossing her face. ‘I take out the garbage every single time, don’t you know? And it’s not hard to noticed you tossing something or the other into it whenever you can. You do it at separate moments so that most of the notes aren’t found in bulk, or no one can piece them together since different bits are thrown away. It took quick thinking, summoning magic, and a dark mage to put these together, but at least the job was done.’

You gulped, tears forming in the corners of your eyes. If your okāsan knew that much, she wouldn’t spare you in the slightest.

‘Please, okāsan, please,’ you begged, a deep fear welling up in the pit of your stomach. ‘I was afraid of being punished, I didn’t think of what I was doing, and I promise it won’t happen again. You can make me do all the chores or stop me playing truant by accompanying me everywhere, but don’t do this. I’m begging you.’

Your okāsan’s face softened for a while, and hope burgeoned in your chest. Maybe you were free. But then her face darkened and she shook her head. She looked down at you sadly for a while, and then her face – and resolve – hardened. She pushed your head down and prepared to spank your bottom until you couldn’t sit down. 

‘They’re the same excuses anyone who’s been caught doing wrong says, dear musuko,’ she sighed. ‘And as a parent, I cannot accept that. I cannot believe you’ll just stop doing this because you were told to. You, dear child, need a reminder of what the consequences for your actions are. And that you can’t get away from them forever.’

You listened to her words, feeling like a five-year-old who was caught stealing candy and had to be disciplined. You felt small, humiliated, and embarrassed beyond measure. You were about to go to college, yet you would now be subjected to a humiliating spanking by your own mother. No one could know about this, since your friends and the rest of your family would laugh at you. You thanked the Demon Lord that the door was locked.

You were jolted out of your reverie by a hard slap across your ass. You cried out in pain, your legs kicking pointlessly and flailing in the air. It didn’t defend you from the next slap on your bottom, making you cry out louder and beg your mother to stop. She didn’t. The next slaps hit your buttocks in quick succession, hard enough to sting like hell and you were sure you’d have handprints on them for the rest of your life. You squealed in pain as your mother kept spanking you, her strong hands slapping both your cheeks quickly and in rhythm. Your ass was burning and you couldn’t even rub the pain away. Your legs thrashed around, struggling helplessly to stop her hands reaching your ass, but of course it was hands which were more suited for blocking hits. You could only bend your legs upwards at the knee, not enough to reach your ass and allow some blows to land there. And it wasn’t making anything better for you with your okāsan.

‘That’s enough, son,’ she said, more sternly than usual. Despite being an ogre, she was generally very feminine and cute, in both her dressing and demeanour. She did sound like an ogre now, though. ‘If you attempt to stop me disciplining you in any way with your hands, feet, or any other part of yourself, the spanking time and intensity will be doubled, tripled, and quadrupled until you learn your lesson. Take your punishment like a big boy.’

You sniffled and sobbed, begging for relief as your mother whacked your ass with the precision and speed of a drill master. Her hands were clearly not being affected by this at all, it was your bottom which is taking the full brunt of her hits. You cried out as a particularly vicious spank jolted your ass, making your round buns bounce around like jelly with the force of her hit. She grabbed your arm, since you were struggling to cover your ass with it, turned it around, and moved it to your lower back, holding it there. Your other arm was trapped between her stomach and your own body, so you couldn’t defend yourself with it anyway. 

‘Have you been naughty?’ she demanded between blows.

‘AH! I’m sorry, okāsan, I’m SOHry! I WON’T displease you agaIN, ever!’ you cried out, your words going out of sync since they were said between her whacks.

‘You won’t hide notes again, will you?’

‘NO! I WILL not, okāsan!’ you cried, feeling her beatings intensifying. ‘P-PLEASE forgive me!’

‘You will show me all your report cards, isn’t that right?’

‘YES! Okāsan, please DON’T spank me anymore!’

‘You do not get to decide that, little one. Will you play truant again?’

‘SORRY, okāsan, I’m sorry! I WON’T run away again, I swear! My behind is getting sore, PLEASE don’t hurt me!’

‘It’s nothing compared to how you hurt us, dear. I will have to continue.’

‘NO! Okāsan, okāsan, PLEASE forgive me! I’ve been bad, naughty, TERRIBLE! I know I deserve THIS! It HUUURTS, okāsan! PLEASE don’t spank me so hard!’

Your okāsan’s whacks didn’t let up at all, and though they weren’t that hard or cruel, the pain was enough to start making you cry uncontrollably. You shuddered and howled at the slaps to your bottom, whimpering like a little kid.

‘And even this is not enough,’ sighed your mother. ‘Your mockery of all your teachers calls for a bare-bottom spanking.’

‘Oh demon lord, PLEASE, no!!!!!’ you cried out in fear as your okāsan undid the button on your jeans and pulled it down to show your briefs. She slipped her finger under the part covering your sore bottom, and tugged it down as well. She wriggled and moved your jeans and underwear around from beneath you as well as on her lap, leaving your clothes hung around your knees. She reached a hand down and patted your stinging bottom, making you cry out and move your body back and forth across her lap to alleviate the stinging.

Your mother raised her hand and brought it down over your bare bottom. You shrieked at the first feeling of a hand hitting your naked ass, the pain and stinging a lot more intense than when she did it over your clothes. You were in for a rough night.

Your mother gave you a few more whacks across your left cheek, and then your right, and then alternated between slapping your already reddened ass on either cheek, humming cheerfully as she did so. You howled, cried, sobbed and begged for mercy at each hit, telling her how sorry you were, how you’d never disobey her again, how you would make up for it by being more respectful at school, never skipping classes, and always being on time. You even offered to give her a leg and foot massage at the end of every day since they must get so sore from her walking around to feed everyone and clean the house. She said that sweet talking her wouldn’t work and you had a lot of pain to endure before she forgave you.

‘You know you deserve this, don’t you?’ demanded your okāsan, hitting your bare ass with her palms.

‘AH! Sorry, okāsan, sorry! I’m a disobedient little boy who needs to be spanked!

‘Is that all!’

‘I will always obey you even when I’m grown up! I know it’s – AH! – for my own good! I won’t compel you to do it again!’  
‘And what else!’

‘I’ll be good to my classmates, not talk in class, listen to my teachers, and not stick my AH! My tongue out at them! I know I should – OW! – respect them, and I will do so when my spanking is over! I’m sorry, mommy! I’m sorry I obligated you to do this!’

‘Good boy, now take your due spanking.’

Your okāsan spanked your ripe, red as a cherry bottom harder, this time slowing down between each spank to alternate cheeks. She would rub each one after it got its due whack, cooing soothingly in your ear and saying it was such a pity a cute little butt like yours had to look like this just because you were naughty. You had grown a little numb to the spanking and were sobbing quietly with each spank, flinching when it connected and babbling incoherently how sorry you were, that you were a disgrace, and you probably deserved to be spanked every day after returning home even if you did everything right. You knew it was starting to sound pathetic, but you just wanted the spanking to stop.

And stop it did after another five minutes. Your mother delivered a last, painful, final whack to your aching buttocks, and then laid her hands on them, rubbing them while telling you she was ashamed of herself for punishing you so much and so intensely, but bad boys would always be disciplined no matter what. She leaned forward and gently planted a kiss on each abused butt cheek of yours, much to your surprise. She placed her hands under you and helped you up, patting your head and kissing both your cheeks, whispering about how sorry she was for making you cry and that she wished she didn’t have to do it again. 

Your pants and underwear had gone down around your ankles in your struggle to get away from your punishment. As you stood up, you lifted your hands to your sore ass to rub away the pain.

‘Don’t even think about it,’ your okāsan said, making you freeze in your tracks. Wincing and giving her a pleading expression, you lowered your hands. ‘I’ll put some cream on it and put you to sleep. But NO rubbing from your hands, you’ve done too many naughty things with them already.’

You looked at her stern face and knew she meant what she said. Sniffling and hopping on the spot, you dropped your hands to your sides and prepared to beg her to put ointment on your beaten rear. It was really starting to hurt in the cool air, and you thought you might have bruises.

Your okāsan made a noise of shock and disgust. You looked down to see her wiping a clear fluid from her thighs. Huh? There wasn’t any water around. You stared at it, trying to work out what it was. She wiped her thighs with her palms and held them out to you.

‘Look what you left on my legs, you naughty child!’ she cried.

You stare at it disbelievingly. How could you have left some clear stains on her legs? You look down at yourself and suddenly feel a hot blush of shame cover your face, going all the way down to your neck and shoulders. No wonder her thighs are wet.

Your cock had been rubbing against her thighs and become stimulated from them while she was spanking you. You’d just leaked precum over your mother’s thighs.

You looked back up to see your mother’s stern face gazing back at you. You mentally prepared for another spanking as she reached out, grabbed your penis and pulled you closer. She lowered her head and looked at the wet spot on the head of your cock, and then raised her head to look into your eyes.

‘You dirty, disgusting little boy,’ she said. Although her words seemed harsh, you detected a bit of amusement and exaggeration in them. ‘Did you get so turned on from having your little ass spanked, that you had to almost cum all over your own mother’s thighs?’

You looked up at her face. She wasn’t looking angry anymore, just a little amused and perhaps irritated at how your naughtiness didn’t change. You decided to play it safe and hung your head, acting humble and ashamed.

‘Yes, okāsan,’ you said, your voice soft and low. ‘I accidentally leaked my juices out on you while you were spanking me, I couldn’t help myself.’ She gave a little giggle at that. ‘Would you – would you like me to clean it up in any way you desire?’

Your mother snorted with laughter and then guffawed openly at your acting and earnest, overapologetic tone. She doubled over and held her stomach as she continued laughing at your antics. Finally, gasping for air, she took a swipe at your ass with her palm. You flinched and jerked your hips forward, letting out a squeal of horror and begging her not to hit you again since you’d do anything at all to keep her happy, but her hand never actually connected with your backside.

‘You’re a naughty, dirty little boy, you know that?’ she said, amusement filling her eyes as she tugged you closer by your cock and took it in her soft palms. ‘You just want to get off work at school, and you’re looking to get off here as well with your own okāsan. Maybe I should punish you with blue balls for this one!’

You swallowed and prayed she was joking. She answered your unspoken thought by taking your cock in her hands and starting to stroke it. She ran her fingers along your length, smiling as it grew in her hand, and then wrapped her fingers around it while creating friction along the shaft with her palm. She took your balls in her other hand and cupped them gently, massaging them with a motherly tenderness no one else could match. Her fingers moved up to your head and started teasing just the tip with her fingers, forming a little tower over your head with her hand as her fingertips and thumb rubbed your cockhead slowly. You moaned and hissed between your teeth, feeling her magical hands do the job of getting your dick to be harder than diamonds between those skilled palms.

‘Ohhhhh .... oh Demon Lord, please,’ you moaned, feeling her gentle fingers brushing their backs against the underside of your shaft, ‘please, mommy, it feels so good. I-I want to–’

‘Do you want to cum for me, son?’ she asked, running her wet palm over your shaft and massage around your head while keeping her fingers away from you. Her other hand never stopped massaging your balls.

‘Y-Yes!’ you groaned. ‘Please, mommy, I can’t take anymore. Please don’t tease me.’

‘Then say it,’ she said, now taking your cock between both her palms and allowing you to thrust your hips into her hands. Her slick palms were the only stimulation your cock was now getting. ‘Say you’re mommy’s dirty little boy.’

‘I-I’m mommy’s dirty little boy,’ you gasped, shame causing another blush to glow on your cheeks.

Her hands stroked your cock up and down, in slow motion. ‘Say you’re a horny, naughty little boy who will do anything for mommy.’

You shuddered as both her palms closed around the sensitive spot under your head and caressed it. ‘I-I’m a horny, naughty little boy who will do anything for his mommy. I belong to mommy.’

‘Good, good,’ she sighed. You could swear this was making her horny as fuck too, judging from her husky voice and the dripping sound of her pussy juices escaping her little panties and hitting the floor. ‘Say you’ll fuck okāsan any time she wants you to, on demand. Say you love her sitting on your face, eating out her ass, and rubbing her legs.’

You groaned loudly as all of her fingertips began wrapping around your overstimulated cock, moving up your shaft in a smooth, jerking off motion. Your horniness made you cave in straightaway. ‘I-I-I’ll fuck you anytime you want, okāsan, and you can demand it from me whenever you wish. You can force yourself on me and I’ll take it willingly. I want you to sit on my face, I want to taste the mint from your ass, and I can’t wait to be massaging your beautiful legs. Please give them to me, mommy, please use me however you want. I want to be used. I want you to own me.’

Your own words, said in a haze of lust and desperation, and your okāsan’s skilful stimulation of your cock were driving you insane. You wanted to blast hot spunk all over your mother’s face and body, maybe her thighs, or pretty much any part of her. You wanted to cum. You needed to cum and you had to turn your mother’s green skin white. It was the only thing you desired at the moment. 

Your mother smiled tenderly at you, probably from your willingness to do anything to keep her happy, and continued to stroke and massage your painfully hard cock. Her hands were now working in perfect tandem to rub and stimulate every part of you in a way which didn’t let you cum too fast, but were maddeningly exciting and drove you crazy. You moaned and started thrusting your hips into your mother’s hands as if you were fucking them on a first date. You could hardly wait for your hard boner to be buried deep into your mother’s wet, sloppy folds, cementing your incestuous relationship forever.

Your mother found the sensitive spot under your dick and focused on it, rubbing it round and round in circles with her fingertips and whispering to you to cum soon since you needed it so badly. She wanted it too, all over her breasts and thighs, and you would be the one to give it to her.

You felt your balls clench and your cock twitch in your mother’s talented hand, and you started to cum. You let out a cry and thrust your hips forward, shooting a large rope of spunk on your mother’s bra. It hit the cloth and splattered over her tits and part of her abs, staining her bra and flowing down to her thong. The next shot flew at her throat and covered part of it in white. The third and fourth sprays hit her minty green abs and joined the rope flowing down to her cunt. You gasped and thrust your hips into her hands a final time, sending a fifth and sixth shot of hot jizz flying over her hands on her thighs. The cum splattered over her thighs and flowed down into the gap between them, leaving a white stain on her legs.

Your mother gave a satisfied smile as she scooped up some of the spunk on her legs and raised it to her mouth. She pushed her fingers inside, cleaning them and savouring the taste. She licked and sucked every one of her fingers, leaving them glistening with spit. She looked up at your surprised face watching her and gave you a sly wink.

‘Aaaaaaaah,’ she sighed. ‘My son’s cum is so strong and delicious, it’s like thick cream trickling down my throat.’ She rubs her belly and pats it in satisfaction. ‘And it fills my stomach well, too.’

You blinked and then chortled at her dramatic behaviour, your shoulders shaking in laughter as you laughed freely at your beautiful mother’s antics. She joined in the jocularity of her actions, scooping up some more warm cream from her legs, breasts, and abs, sucking it off her fingers.

When you’re done chuckling, you lean closer to your okāsan and kiss her cheek tenderly. ‘Um, okāsan ...’

‘Yes, dear son?’ she asked, wrapping her arms around you and pulling you into a tender embrace only a mother could give.

‘My bottom is still a little sore, mommy,’ you say with a sly grin. ‘Could you please rub and kiss it better so I can sit at my school desk tomorrow?’

‘Hush, now, naughty boy,’ she said, patting your head. ‘Don’t get up to any tricks. First, tell me how sorry you are for being disobedient.’

You instantly dropped to your knees, clasping your hands in front of you and looking up at your okāsan with pleading eyes. ‘I’m so, so sorry I didn’t listen to you, okāsan, and I cheated you. I fooled around, didn’t take school seriously, refused to do my homework, and studied sports all the time instead of science. It won’t happen again, and I was naughty and bad for refusing to do what I was told. I won’t let it happen again.’

Your mother took your hands and lifted you up gently, and then pulled you into the most warming, tender hug she had ever given you. She probably hadn’t even hugged your brother or sister like that, you thought gleefully. And this felt different, perhaps a little sexual from the way she grabbed your bottom and goosed it over and over again, her hands massaging and caressing it like she was in love with your behind. You held on to her and kissed the bit of hair which was over her ear, snuggling into her neck. It was one of the best moments you had ever had with her. Nothing could beat it, not even the first time she took you to eat a pizza when you were three. You then knew you loved her in more ways than one, as a mother and then as a lover. Or even her toy if she wanted it.

Your mother released you and took you by the shoulders, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on your forehead which warmed your heart. You closed your eyes and smiled, enjoying these tender moments with her which you were otherwise too busy fooling around to have. You couldn’t let that happen again either. 

Your mother reached over to one of the drawers in your bedhead and opened it. She took out a little round box of salve and unscrewed it, dipping her fingers inside and taking out a generous amount. She motioned you to lie down on your front beside her.

‘Lie down, dear musuko,’ said your okāsan. ‘I didn’t mean to spank you that hard, but I was so disappointed in you that time. I hope you won’t let me down again.’

‘No, mommy,’ you replied, swearing in your heart that you wouldn’t disappoint her, and moved forward, lying down on your front on the bed with your butt upwards.

‘Because if you do, dear son –’ her smile widened and turned a little sadistic here ‘– I might have to punish you again with a harder spanking. And that wouldn’t be good for your cute little tush, would it?’

‘N-No, mommy,’ you replied nervously, praying she would never get another opportunity to spank your bare ass that hard. It really hurt, though you couldn’t help wondering what it would be like for okāsan to spank you with your cock trapped between her legs. She might even give you a legjob and berate you for being a dirty Oedipus perverted little boy for trying to fuck his mommy’s thighs while being disciplined. The thought made your cock grow under you again, and the warm shaft swelled up to touch your belly. You prayed your mommy wouldn’t notice or ask you to turn around so she could massage your front too.

Your okāsan applied the salve on your sore bottom and started massaging it into your skin. It felt wonderful. The salve soothed away any pain and stinging you were feeling and would hopefully repair the skin as well. You had kind of enjoyed the spanking, but didn’t want any marks on you which would be awkward to explain. You’d probably get punished for that, too. Your thoughts drifted off into wet dreams about more spankings followed by your mommy massaging your aching buttocks. Maybe it would almost be worth it to get spanked every day so that you could get a tushy massage afterwards with this wonderful cream.

‘Son?’ said your okāsan, interrupting your daydreams. ‘Are you listening?’

‘Yes, mommy, sorry, mommy,’ you replied, blinking at the sudden interruption to your thoughts.

‘You naughty boy,’ said your mother, her hand rubbing circles over your ass cheeks. ‘Were you thinking of being spanked more often so you could have my hands soothing your butt afterwards?’

Damn. There really was no hiding anything from okāsan. You blushed and lowered your head, planting your face into the sheets. ‘Um, yes, mommy, I, uh, I was kind of dreaming of you spanking your disobedient son more often. I didn’t mean to.’

Your okāsan chuckled, massaging more salve into your bruised buns. ‘It’s all right, dear son, don’t worry. I don’t think you’ll be disobedient again, but if you are –’ She licked her lips and bit them, thinking of you screwing up again with another report card so she could once again have her way with you, maybe for an entire weekend this time. ‘If you be naughty again, you can be sure I’ll catch you and remind you of why I’m your mommy. Got it?’

You give a nervous smile as she continues rubbing your ass. ‘Y-Yes, mommy, I understand. I want you to punish me properly if I’m ever naughty again. I deserve it.’

‘Good boy,’ she whispered, her head moving to yours and giving you a quick kiss behind your ear, just next to your earlobe. ‘I think you’ve understood the relationship between actions and consequences now. I don’t think you’ll let me down, my darling boy.’

You smiled and placed your arms under your head, resting on them and feeling your eyes closing as you drifted off. Whether you had understood or not, you were looking forward to your next little mistake so your lovely okāsan could catch you and spank you again. Perhaps you were a bit of a masochist, but who cared? As long as that amazing tush massage was there at the end, you could endure pretty much any punishment.

 

The End


End file.
